<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem With Elnor by DanjaBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780767">The Problem With Elnor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue'>DanjaBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protege [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fights, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elnor has issues.  R&amp;R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elnor &amp; Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protege [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>We sleep soundly in our beds because rough men stand ready in the night to visit violence on those who would do us harm.” – George Orwell</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Soldiers are trained to kill people and break things.” – Gen. Colin Powell, USA (Ret.)</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I'm concerned about Elnor,” said Seven of Nine to Rios. Seven and Rios were both standing in Sirena's cavernous cargo bay. Rios was dribbling a soccer ball on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” Rios asked as he alternated between dribbling the ball and bouncing it off his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“He can kill,” Seven replied. “As it stands, he's learned <em>HALF</em> of what it takes to be a warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's the other half?” Rios asked as he caught the soccer ball in midair.</p><p> </p><p>“He needs to learn when <em>NOT</em> to kill,” Seven replied. “He needs to learn when to hold back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking<em> ME?</em>” Rios asked. “He's <em>PICARD'S</em> guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Picard is not the Captain,” Seven replied. “You're the only person on this ship who can overrule him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want my damn money,” said Rios. “He hasn't paid me one fuckin' cent!</p><p> </p><p>“I don't give a shit about synth politics and androids and whatnot,” Rios continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I question Picard's judgment,” said Seven. “He left Elnor on a Borg cube with three thousand drones.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Elnor called the Rangers. He called <em>ME</em>,” Seven replied. “I was<em> THERE.</em> I <em>SAW</em> him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“You're the Captain. You're responsible for <em>EVERY</em> person on this ship,” Seven continued. “If Elnor does something, the authorities will come looking for <em>La Sirena</em> … and <em>YOU</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you want your dirty laundry being aired out publicly ...”</p><p> </p><p>“What can<em> I </em>do?” Rios asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The next time Elnor goes down on an away mission, I want to go with him,” Seven replied. “I'd like to take some of the pressure off him. Perhaps it'll lower the body count.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Body count,</em> Rios winced. “What about Picard?” Rios asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ESPECIALLY</em> if he's going with Picard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Picard seems to be pretty responsible ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Picard left Elnor in a Borg cube!” Seven protested. “I'd hardly call that 'responsible' behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em>THEN</em>,” Rios countered. “He's an android now ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Has the person <em>INSIDE</em> him changed?” Seven asked. “I'm concerned that the same Jean-Luc Picard who left Elnor on a Borg cube … “</p><p> </p><p>“... Is now powering that android,” said Rios as he completed Seven's sentence. “I see what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elnor's a rookie. He needs help,” Seven explained. “For all of his skills as a warrior, this is the first time he's been away from home for an extended period.</p><p> </p><p>“He's naive. He's inexperienced. He burned us on Freecloud!</p><p> </p><p>“Jean-Luc hasn't shown much of an interest in Elnor, other than having him around as a bodyguard with one setting ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah … <em>kill</em>,” Rios mused.</p><p> </p><p>“I served four years on Voyager. I know what goes on inside a Starfleet vessel just as well as Jean-Luc does,” said Seven. “There's a tendency to take people for granted … to assume that they're always going to be when and where you need them.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn't always happen when you're outside Starfleet. Elnor did what he thought was his job … his duty. When Jean-Luc didn't come out of the cube …"</p><p> </p><p>“He assumed the worst and went in after him,” said Rios. “I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he took out two ex-Borgs in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time he goes down, you're going with him,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain,” said Seven. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven sat at a table in the mess hall, poring over a holographic technical manual.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey, Seven," said Raffi cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Seven glanced up from her reading and replied, "Hello."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Want some bourbon?"  Raffi asked.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Just some coffee," Seven replied as she once more buried her face in her technical manual.  "I gotta get off that stuff."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Sure!"  said Raffi.  "Cream and sugar?'</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>Raffi walked over to the replicator.  When she got to the replicator, she commanded, "Two coffees, cream and sugar."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>"Whatcha' reading?"  Raffi asked Seven as she gave Seven her coffee.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Technical manual," Seven replied as Raffi sat down in front of her.  "Specs for Sirena's weapons systems."  She then sipped her coffee, shut off the holographic manual, and said, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Giving up the sauce, huh?"  Raffi asked.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"The booze," Raffi replied.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh ... <em>that</em>," said Seven.  "Well, it wouldn't do for Sirena's tactical officer to be falling down drunk."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"No, it wouldn't," said Raffi.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"For so many years, I lived for myself," said Seven.  "It was all about <em>ME</em>.  <em>MY</em> lusts,<em> MY</em> needs, <em>MY</em> desires ..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I know the feeling," said Raffi.  "I was the same way."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I needed to go through that," said Seven.  "For twenty-four years, I'd been around people twenty-four seven.  </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I needed some time to myself ... to see who <em>I</em> am."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You needed to find yourself," said Raffi.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Pretty much," said Seven.  "Who am <em>I</em>?  Who am I as an individual?  Apart from the Borg.  Apart from Voyager ..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All I know is what I read in the holo-papes," said Raffi.  "Seven of Nine, The Ghost.  The Shadow.  The Urban Legend.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you sitting right in front of me!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Don't believe everything you read," said Seven as she sipped her coffee.  "I'm as human as you are."</p><p> </p><p>"You're human?"</p><p> </p><p>"Half-human," said Seven.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jay called her "Annika",</em> Raffi remembered.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>STILL</em> don't know what it means to be 'human'," Seven continued.  "I've spent the past twenty years trying to find out.</p><p> </p><p>"Voyager defined 'being human' as being 'something other than Borg'," said Seven.  "I can't pretend the eighteen years I spent in The Collective never happened."</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have to," said Raffi.  "It's a part of you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>PLANET BALERES</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BETA QUADRANT</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I'm putting Sirena down for some shore leave," said Rios. "If you want to go out, here's your chance." </p><p> </p><p>"Jean-Luc, if you don't mind, I'd like to go out," said Elnor.</p><p> </p><p>"Go, Elnor," said Jean-Luc.  "Take your shore leave.  I'll stay here."</p><p> </p><p>Rios commanded, "Seven, grab a gun and go with Elnor."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Captain," said Seven as she made her way towards the arsenal.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need a chaperone!" Elnor protested.</p><p> </p><p>"This really isn't necessary," said Jean-Luc.  "He's a grown man."</p><p> </p><p>"Elnor, the last time we left you alone, you took out two ex-Borgs," Rios retorted.  "We love you, but you leave a <em>TRAIL!</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't trust me," said Elnor as he and Seven walked through the crowded bazaar. Merchants hawked their wares – gold, bolts of cloth, jewelry, etc -- on either side of them.</p><p> </p><p>Seven wore a phaser rifle slung over her shoulder. Elnor, as usual, carried his sword on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"When you're alone and left to your own devices, the people around you tend to die," Seven replied.  She then added, "There's more to being a warrior than just killing."</p><p> </p><p>"What else<em> IS</em> there?"  Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to learn when <em>NOT</em> to kill.  You need to learn when to hold back," Seven replied.  "Power ... without control ... is dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>All at once, a man's voice screaming in Klingon could be heard above the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Seven and Elnor turned around. Behind them stood a Klingon man wielding a mek'leth. He wore a white silk shirt, leather pants, and boots.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on?” Elnor asked Seven as the Klingon continued his tirade.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants <em>me</em>,” Seven replied as she translated. “He's challenging me to a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get him,” said Elnor as he reached for his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” said Seven as she held Elnor back. “I don't want to fight him.” She then shouted to the man in Klingon, <em>“I don't want to fight you. I have no issues with you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The man shouted back in Klingon.</p><p> </p><p>“What is he saying?” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He's saying that I assimilated his brother,” Seven replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” Elnor asked naively.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Borg. I assimilated a <em>lot</em> of Klingons,” Seven replied. She shook her head and said, “I can't tell one from another.  It was all a blur.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven then added, “Not that it matters to him. For him, any Borg will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't they normally wear body armor?” Elnor asked as he noticed the Klingon man's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“They do,” Seven replied as she wielded the phaser rifle in front of her. “He wants a warrior's death. He's prepared to <em>DIE</em> to avenge his brother.”</p><p> </p><p>The Klingon advanced towards Seven and Elnor and menacingly swung his mek'leth in front of him. Seven leveled the phaser rifle in front of her and fired, sending the Klingon man face down to the ground</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go,” said Seven to Elnor as the two turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't … <em>KILL</em> him, did you?” Elnor asked.  The two were now outside of town.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just stunned him,” Seven replied. “He should be fine now.” She then added, “I've stopped taking requests.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seven of Nine to Sirena,” said Seven as she tapped her comm badge.  She was standing in another market place in a nearby town.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirena, here,” said Rios at the other end of the comm.</p><p> </p><p>“Elnor is missing,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>WHAT?</em>” Rios exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Elnor is missing,” said Seven. “I need to find him.”</p><p> </p><p>'I'll hail him,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait … Don't,” said Seven. “He could be in danger. I'd rather not give away the presence of the ship."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"  Rios asked over the comm.  "Who knows where he is."</p><p> </p><p>"The average person walks approximately three miles per hour," said Seven.  "It's only been a few minutes.  He couldn't have gotten far.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lead me to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger that,” said Rios. “Scanning.” He then added, “There's an alley to your right. Go left down the alley ...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A frightened, paranoid Elnor staggered down the alleyway.</p><p> </p><p><em>What do they </em>REALLY <em>think of me? </em>Elnor wondered. <em>What does Seven of Nine think of me?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's probably glad to be rid of me, seeing as the Captain ordered her to come with me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elnor wandered into a courtyard. A well sat at the far end of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Elnor staggered over to the well.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>HEY, SLANT EYES!” </em>a male voice cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Elnor looked towards the voice. A gang of thugs stood at the far end of the courtyard. They were armed with clubs and chains.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone!” Elnor cried out to the gang.</p><p> </p><p>“You're on our turf!” the leader of the gang cried back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away!” Elnor shouted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>FRIENDS! CHOOSE TO LIVE!” </em>Elnor's battle cry rang out in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Seven rolled her eyes. <em>Elnor. </em>She then tapped her comm badge and said, “Seven of Nine to Sirena. I've found Elnor.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going in. Seven out.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven ran down the alley towards Elnor's voice, wielding the phaser rifle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Elnor stood at the far end of the courtyard, wielding his sword against the gang.</p><p> </p><p>Plumes of sand rose into the air as phaser fire strafed the ground behind the gang.</p><p> </p><p>The gang turned around. Seven of Nine stood before the gang, leveling the phaser rifle at them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>GET AWAY FROM HIM!</em>” Seven shouted at the gang.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Pointy Ears! You got your girlfriend fighting for you?” the leader cackled at Elnor.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't know her,” Elnor shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay out of this!” Seven commanded Elnor. “Don't make things worse than they already are.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want a piece of me?” the leader taunted Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Not especially,” Seven deadpanned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Unseen by the gang, Elnor slipped from behind the gang and made his way towards Seven's side.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“C'mon, baby … I'm the one you want!” the gang leader bragged as he swiveled his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Seven silently and unemotionally leveled her phaser rifle at the gang leader's chest. She took note of Elnor's presence at her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go,” said Seven as she nudged Elnor towards the alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, have some tea,” said Seven as she poured out the tea into the china cup. She and Elnor were sitting in a teahouse that was around the corner from the alley.</p><p> </p><p>Elnor stared at the cup full of tea. “What is it?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Herbal tea,” Seven replied as she poured a cup of tea for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you drank bourbon,” said Elnor.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta give it up. It's not healthy,” said Seven. “Besides, it wouldn't do for Sirena's tactical officer to be falling down drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I guess not,” said Elnor as he sipped the tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you run?” Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter?” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It matters to me,” said Seven. Elnor set the teacup down and clenched his fist on the table. A look of fury flashed in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Elnor, what is it?” Seven asked as she probed. “Why did you run?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to know?” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Elnor, what's going on?” Seven asked. “What's troubling you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to know … if I can trust you,” Elnor said finally, his voice choking with emotion. “Are <em>YOU</em> going to dump me too?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is about Picard,” said Seven. Elnor nodded in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help you, but I need you to trust me,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“For how long?” Elnor growled. “Until I become inconvenient? Until I cease being <em>FUN?</em></p><p> </p><p>“You know what it's like to be thrown away? Like so much garbage?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven paused. She then said, “To answer your question … yes, I <em>DO</em> know what it's like to be thrown away. To literally be treated like garbage.”</p><p> </p><p>Elnor softened slightly. “You're kidding,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Seven shook her head. “When I first came aboard Voyager, I was surrounded by a hundred and forty people who wanted me <em>DEAD</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Voyager's first officer tried to throw me and five of my shipmates out an airlock.”</p><p> </p><p>Elnor's jaw dropped at hearing Seven's story.</p><p> </p><p>“As far as that first officer was concerned, he might as well have been purging a bilge tank,” Seven continued. “As you might well have guessed, I was the lone survivor.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do it?” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Starfleet has been asking that very same question for over twenty-five years,” Seven mused. “ 'How the Hell did she <em>DO</em> it?'</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know. Cussedness? All I know is that I held on for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up spending the next four years on Voyager. Just before Voyager got back to Earth, my commanding officer, Captain … now Admiral … Janeway, gave me a field commission as a Lieutenant in Starfleet.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you join?” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>Seven shook her head. “No,” she replied. “There's no way in Hell that I'm going to wear the same uniform that the people who tried to throw me out an airlock wore.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Starfleet doesn't treat their <em>HUMAN</em> prisoners that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were half-human,” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Seven replied. “At the time, I was still a Borg drone. I was still linked to the Collective.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry,” said Elnor. He then added angrily, “I <em>TRUSTED</em> Picard! I pledged my life to him! And this is the <em>THANKS</em> I get!</p><p> </p><p>“For the last month, it's been all about Soji. 'Have to go here, have to find this file, Soji needs this. Soji needs that.'</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help Soji, but not if it means throwing<em> MY </em>life away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soji is an innocent,” said Seven. “She is not to blame for Picard's misdeeds. Picard is a grown man.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least, he <em>WAS</em> ...” Elnor added dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Picard</em> made the decision to leave you on that cube … not Soji,” said Seven. She then added, “I asked to come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to lie to me,” said Elnor. “I heard Rios order you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I arranged it with Rios beforehand,” said Seven. “I needed political cover in case Picard tried to throw his weight around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Political cover?” Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a lot of politics on a ship,” Seven explained. “A lot of egos.”</p><p> </p><p>"You and Picard don't get along, do you?"  Elnor asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In not so many words, Picard and I have spent good portions of our respective careers quite literally shooting at one another," Seven replied.  "I'm Borg, he was Starfleet.</p><p> </p><p>"Something puzzles me," Seven pondered.  "You could've very easily taken out that entire gang all by yourself.  Why didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I figured you were lurking around," Elnor replied.  "You took out Jay.  You took out Narissa.  You drove the Romulans out of the cube.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't quit."</p><p> </p><p>“You're not alone,” said Seven. “Not anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate your help,” said Elnor.</p><p> </p><p>Seven then added, "There <em>IS</em> such a thing as 'degrees of force'.  Not every fight has to end in someone being killed."</p><p> </p><p>“Sirena to Seven of Nine,” said Rios over Seven's comm badge.</p><p> </p><p>Seven touched her badge and replied, “Seven, here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Elnor with you?” Rios asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain,” Seven replied. “He's sitting in front of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're leaving,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“On our way,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>